1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf and particularly to a device for training a golfer to improve the consistency and accuracy of the putter stroke.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,327 to Smith discloses a golf putting practice device which provides visual feedback to the user, comprising a head position indicator and a device for determining that that the putter has been maintained in the proper position.
Whelan teaches a golf swing training device that assists in the control of head and body position during a golf swing in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,937. A golf club and target practice apparatus that facilitates development of proper club head aiming techniques is disclosed by Marnocha in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0281579.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,006 to Teitell et al. discloses a magnetic golf club swing sensor and simulation system for golf game. An electronic golf training device is taught by Yasuda et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,526.
Blankenship teaches golf club swing analyzers and golf swing analysis methods in U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,984. A putter training device is taught by Norwood in U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,864.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,745 to Kobayashi discloses an electronic device for practicing a golf swing which can be used to measure a speed of a golf club head, a degree of inclination of a face of the golf club head, and a degree of inclination of an axis of a swing of a golf club with respect to a golf ball at any location.
An apparatus and method for measuring head speed and an opening angle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,823 to Katayama et al. A golf club head attitude detecting device is taught by Weeks et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,139.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.